Crazy Day
by SukiaPanda
Summary: CielxIsabella And Also CielxSebby :3


Dont Own Nothing. Belong To Yana Pray For Japan!

Love Hurt Break Me Apart Into Pieces Wonder Why Does He Love Me.

Am I Just A Sister To Him?

November 3 Monday

Ciel-(Sleep)

Sebastian-(Open Counties)Time To Wake Up Young Master

Ciel-(Open Eyes And Seat Up)

Sebastian-Seem That Lady Elizabeth And Lady Isabella Be Visiting This Morning

Ciel- I See(Sign)

Sebastian-(Get Ciel Clothes And Put It On Him)

Meanwhile

Maylene- OH I See Lady Elizabeth And Isabella Outside

Bard-Oh No

Finny-Ugh

(Elizabeth And Isabella Walks In)

Elizabeth-Come On Now Isabella You Have To Visited Your Fiance Now End Then

Isabella-(Sign)I Know Don"t You Think Ciel Will Get Mad If We Just Bust Thru His Door

Elizabeth-(Giggles) Who Knows

Ciel- How Many Time I Told You Knock

Isabella-(That Butler Make Me Feel Weird With That Smirks Of His)

Elizabeth- We Just Came To See You After All And You Need To Have Some Time With Your Fiance

Ciel- Ugh Lizzy!

Isabella-...(Look Out The Window I Don"t Think He Even What To See Me Don"t Cry I Have To Be Brave. Run Out The Mansion Into The Woods)

Ciel- Isabella!

Elizabeth-Look What You Did Ciel Made Her Think You Didn"t What To Spend Some Time With Her

Ciel- Stay Here Lizzy Come On Sebastian We Got To Find Her(Leave And Found Isabella)

Hours Later..

Sebastian-She Right Here My Lord

Ciel- What Are You Doing

Isabella-(Out Of Breath)CIEL IF YOU DIDNT WHAT TO SPEND TIME WITH ME FIND IT BE BETTER IF I WAS NEVER YOUR FIANCE (Break Down Crying)

Ciel-(Shocked)

Sebastian-Human Emotion Are Quite Enjoy able (Smirks)

Isabella-(Stop Crying)Just Leave Me Alone I What To Stay Here And Die (Sad)

Ciel-(Grabs Isabella Arm)You Cant Stay Out Here Auntie Will Scolded Me To Death

Isabella-(Push Hand Away)(He Should Of Marry My Sister Lizzy She More Happier Then me Ugh!

I..)

Ciel-(Grabs Arms But Hard)Let Go Back Now Isabella!

Isabella-No You Can Not Tell Me What To Do!(Push Away)

Ciel-(Sign)Dont Tell Me Drag You Back

Isabella-Hmm Try Me

Ciel- I Have No Time To Play Foolish Games With You!

Sebastian-My Lady We Should Head Back Now

Isabella(Cross Arms And Start Walking Away)

Ciel- Come Back!(Grabs Isabella)I Spend Time With You Ok Let Just Head Back It Cold

Isabella-(Push Away Head Back To The Mansion)

(Ciel And Sebastian Head Back To)

Maylene- Lady E..Elizabeth Had Went Home

Ciel- Oh I See

Isabella-(Goes Up Stair Into A Room And Shut The Door Loud)

Ciel- I Screw Up Bad

Sebastian- I Am Going To Prepare Dinner Now My Lord (Leaves)

Ciel-(Knock On The Door Isabella In)I Am Sorry Ok I Was Happy To See You Let Me In

Isabella-(Ugh He Lying Once Again I Cant Make Him Love Me But I At Least What To Be Something To Him. Open Door)

Ciel- Let Play A Game Of Chess Shall We ?

Isabella- Ok

(Ciel And Isabella Walk Into The Study Room And Sit Down . Bring The Chess Broad Out)

Ciel- Lady First

Isabella- I Really Dont Know How To Play (Moves One Piece Of Chess)

Ciel- Let Place A Bet If I Win I Want Something If You Win I Do Want You Want

Isabella-(Smiles I Have To Win This)

Hour Later

Ciel- Checkmate I Win (Smirks)

Isabella-(Sad .Ciel Going To Tell Me never Come Back Here)

Ciel-(Get Up Quick Kiss Isabella On The Lips)

Isabella-(Shocked My First Kiss? At 12!)

Sebastian-(Walk In)Dinner Is Rea...

Ciel-(Stop)Knock Before You Come In!

Sebastian- Sorry My Lord Dinner Ready (Anger Look At Isabella But Grin)

Isabella-(This Is Weird Why Is Sebastian Looking Like That To Me ..)

(Ciel And Isabella Leave Out The Room And Sit At The Table And Eat)

Sebastian-(Standing Right By Ciel)

Isabella-( I Am So Native I should Of Stop Ciel From Kissing Me. Ugh So Much Regrets)

Ciel- Something The Matter Isabella

Isabella-No Not All

Minutes Later...

Isabella- I Am Finish (Get Up And Goes In Room Shut The Door)Ugh What A Stressful day I am Done Cry I Am Not Going To Cry No More (Undress Self Put On Night Clothes And Lay Down On The Bed)

Ciel-(Grin) Where You Made Or Jealous The Fact I Kiss Isabella

Sebastian-Of Course Not My Lord (Grin And Kiss Ciel On The Lips)

Ciel-(Moran A Little)

Sebastian-(Pick Up Take To Bed Room Undress Ciel)

Ciel- Entertain Me

Sebastian- Yes My Lord

To Be Continued

Please Review And Thanks


End file.
